Baby Bowser
Baby Bowser, as the name implies is a younger version of Bowser. He is often confused in design and name with Bowser Jr. He has appeared in various Yoshi games, usually as the end boss. He is also set to appear in Super Smash Bros. Revolution as an Assist Trophy, after appearing as a regular trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. He was often yelled at by his dad King Morton Sr. Koopa. There is a difference between Baby Bowser and Bowser Jr. is that Baby Bowser has big sharp teeth that stick out of his mouth, and Bowser Jr. has little sharp teeth,that don't stick out. While Morton Sr would go create havok in the Mushroom Kingdom, Kamek would act as his babysitter and caretaker. It's rumored that Baby Bowser had a crush on Baby Peach, and would try to kidnap her, as his first villianous plans in life. It is also rumored that Bowser has brothers and sisters. Even as babies he was defeated by Baby Mario. (Which goes to show how long they were enemies.) One day while the babies were playing together, the Mario Bros. parents, heard that Kamek is looking to kidnap all the babies, to train and teach them to be evil, so their parents dropped them in a warp pipe and was sent to Broklyn New York, right when Kamek appeared. Kamek saw that the Mario bros. where nowhere in sight and he killed their dad, while their mom escaped. He then kidnapped the Wario Bros. and took them to Baby Bowser's castle. Once Kamek introduced the Wario bros. to him, he favored and befriended Baby Waluigi. He did'nt get along with Baby Wario, because he wanted Baby Bowser's treasure chest, and would argue. Baby Wario then hated life in Baby Bowser's castle and escaped, but Baby Waluigi chose to stay. Baby Bowser could breath fire and bite with his sharp teeth, but as a baby, his main weapon, was his sharp claws. Baby Bowser also does not get along with any of the Yoshis (as Kamek said was their enemy.) Baby Bowser would usually either kidnap Baby Peach, have some milk and cookies, or take naps during his spare time. He is also the main villain in Yoshi's Story. Baby Bowser is one of the Star Children. Origin According to Mario and Luigi The Rise of Drowser Baby Bowser originates from a mythical tribe up in the Mushroom Heavens called the Titan Koopas. However after revolting against the Mushroom gods they were all executed including his parents. However his egg fell off the edge and landed in Star Haven where his egg hatched. The stork decided to deliver the baby to the Mushroom World where he was adopted by Kamek. Game Appearances Yoshi's Island 2 Baby Bowser will be the main villain of Yoshi's Island 2. He will hold Baby Peach captive. Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty Baby Bowser appears as a playable character in the Wii platformer Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. He is only usable in one battle against his dad King Koopa where he can spit fireballs and claw. He is show repeadtly through the game being yelled at by his dad. NRL Player Baby Bowser is a player on the Baby Brigade team on the multiplayer Wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong character with average skill but poor speed. His special skill is to shoot fireballs from his mouth which serves as an extended tackle. Physical appearance He looks exactly like Bowser's eigth youngest child Bowser Jr. and because of this, he is constantly mistaken for him. Super Toad Bros. Baby Bowser is the boss of World 2. He charges at you and breathes small fireballs. Gallery Baby Bowser by T0M.V.12.png|'Baby Bowser' by T0M.V.12 200px-Babybowser.png BabyBowser.png Baby bowserkart.PNG|w/ a kart Related Articles *Bowser *Dry Bowser *Paper Bowser *Baby Dry Bowser *Bowser Jr. (commonly confused) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Children Category:Babies Category:Koopas Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land Category:Diaper Duty Series Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Males Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario and Luigi:Paper Combine Category:Princes Category:Mario Baseball Legends